Template talk:Welcome
How to use the template Just type or copy the text onto a user's Talk page then add your signature. As soon as you Save, the entry will lose its link to the template and become ordinary text, which you can edit to personalise it. Use of "subst:" prefix Using the prefix before any template name copies the template then cuts the connexion. If you omit the "subst:" the result copies just the same but will not be editable and will always show the current version of the template - probably not a good idea for a one-off welcoming message, although it is useful for many other templates. Edit it to make it more specific to this wiki For example, it could say "Welcome to the XYZWV Wiki". You could add a link to a page you particularly want new users to look at. You could use the "upload file" link to add a new picture that is meaningful (or funny!) to your visitors, and change the code to the name of your new picture. Make another one just for you to use On your user page you could create a link to something like template:welcJG then make the resulting page a copy of template:welcome and modify it any way you like. Then you can type or paste on a newcomer's page and not need further personalising. Auto sign You can get the template to automatically include the user's signature, but it will only work when it's substituted. If it's transcluded the four tildes will show. I guess you have to weigh up the advantages and disadvantages; you can easily include the subst: code in MediaWiki:Newarticletext, but you run the risk of experienced users just transcluding it. PAGENAME A good idea is to include the pagename magic word, that way the user feels like it's more of a personal welcome. This can be either directly transcluded, or substituted. There are problems with both options. For direct transclusion, the welcome will show the full pagename (e.g. User talk:Name/Archive2), if it's ever archived. For substitution, the whole template needs to be substituted for it to work. Otherwise, the pagename magic word will show. The same problem is faced as with auto signing; more experienced users are likely to just transclude it. Category:Help Radisson Cruise had discounts crystal cruise Radisson Diamond Cruise Reviews Hundreds of discounts crystal Cruise. hello... Beneficial!!! Bookmarked this page that has this extremely good facts. Will come back to see if there are any updates. You, the author, are a master. Thanks Howdy Everyone I intended to compose you that very little word to be able to say thank you yet again for your pleasing guidelines you have shared here. It was quite seriously open-handed with you to grant unhampered exactly what many individuals would've sold for an electronic book in order to make some cash on their own, even more so seeing that you could have tried it if you decided. Those suggestions additionally served to become great way to know that some people have the identical zeal much like my own to understand more and more when it comes to this issue. I know there are many more pleasant periods in the future for many who start reading your forum.